Please shut up
by starfirett91
Summary: READ THIS! The Teen Titans are driving each other insane. They even try to kill one another. How this dilemma be solved? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Please shut up before I hurt you

Ok this is a weird story...I hope u lik it anyway, im not really confident in my writing skills (wat skills? Lol srry inside joke ) so I don't know how this is gonna come out... enough of my rambling and on with the story!::btw:: the titans r probably ooc::

Disclaimer: no I don't, no one on this site does so why do we even bother putting this? Why because I c everyone else doing it so I hopped on the bandwagon, jk.

Chapter 1: Please Shut Up before I hurt you

BOOM SMASH KLANK buzzzz

"Dude, did you just-? Is that-? Nooooo!" cried BB

"What? Maybe you'll go to combat practice if the Gamestation isn't working." said Robin with no remorse.

"DUDE?! If it's not working? Of course it's not working! YOU JUST WENT ALL KUNG-FU ON IT!!!" BB said looking down at the pulverized Gamestation Robin had just it "killed".

"Please friends, let us calm down and not fight! Need I remind you we are friends and not enemies? The enemies are out there, not here." Starfire said in a angelic voice, making Robin go into a dazed state.

"Ugh, Starfire can you just shut up for once? And talk normal? It's driving me insane here!" said a very pissed off raven. (A.n- see ooc)

"Well...I..." Starfire managed to slip out of her mouth and tears began to form.

"Though so, too weak to say anything more, I always wondered why you were on this team. Oh never mind, it's cause Robin loves you too much ,but he's big wuss and won't admit it." Raven said without any thought.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RAVEN! You're not so great yourself! You are always locked up in your room being "creepy" and you always yell! You also think you are right all the time. WHO'S WEAK NOW DEMON?!" That happened to come out of Starfire who was getting starbolts ready and her eyes were glowing with fury, and Robin was still blushing...

"Oh now you've done it!" Raven said with confidence lifting up the U shaped couch using her telekinetic powers. (A.n- duh! Wat else?) The others, BB, Robin, and Cyborg, started to fight as if fighting Slade. The girls were rough, even resorting to hair-pulling. The Titans had just grow to sick of each other, they wanted to go their own way... or smash the others to a bloody pulp, either one would be fine with all of them. While everyone was in full combat, killing each other, something strange happened. Each person suddenly had a clone standing next to them. Each clone looked exactly like their "parent". Raven's clone(Naver) was wearing pink and was smiling like an idiot. BB's(Yob tsaeb) other him was wearing white and yellow and had a serious look on his face. Robin's clone(Nibor) was wearing was the same costume, but a multi-colored joker's hat. (Colors are same as costume too) He just got there and was already cracking jokes such as "Why did the blonde cross the road? She doesn't know she was just taped to the chicken!" (A.n- they arent meant to be funny...well I'm trying not to make them funny) Starfire's (Erifrats) was very dark and mysterious, wearing a black costume and had her hair dyed black. Cyborg's (Grobyc) was exactly the same but... dorky, need I say more?

"Hey pretty lady, wanna hear a joke?" Nibor asked Erifrats

"Shove it Loser." responded Erifrats

"OH OH I DOOOO!" Hollered Naver jumping up and down with her tounge sliping out of her mouth. (:p) grobyc was just sitting there reading a book with his super thick glasses falling off his nose.

"Uhhhhh, who are these guys?" Asked Robin perplexed but still checking Erifrats out.

"Stop staring or I'll gouge out your eyes and shove them up your a-" Erifrats said getting cut off by Yob tsaeb.

"We are-"

"And don't think I can't gouge out your eyes cause you are wearing a masked gay boy" Erifrats said really pissed off.

"Uhhhh anyway, We are..........."

ooooooooh guess wat? This is a cliff hanger! Well ill have the next chapter posted soon if my computer agrees. Well u know the drill! R&r! Suggestions, comments and watever else u have in mind or think about this story is welcomed in your reviews. In the next chappy yob tsaeb explains this ordeal, and if enough ppl tell me to hurry I might just hurry up. Well now this is your time to review so use it b4 I shove it up ur a- never mind...


	2. Explaination

Here it is, the second chapter I hope u lik it. And I dedicate this chapter to: Lets Point Out the Obvious, Titangirl66, and a whole rack of ppl but thats specific.

Disclaimer: yes I just bought the teen titans! No I didnt and if u believed me I pity u.

Chapter 2: Explanation

"GAY BOY?! I AM NOT!" exclaimed Robin.

"Sure you aren't, by the way I love the pretty colors on your costume." said Erifrats giggling.

"Soooooooo my dearest Erifrats, will you take this rose as a token of our love?" asked Nibor trying to be romantic.

"No, I think your gayer than him. And get your hands off my butt before I HURT you." she said obviously not kidding.

"Will I like it?" asked Nibor. Erifrats started to growl.

"Sure, sure. You're just playing hard to get," said Nibor to Erifrats backing away. "She'll come around." he whispered to Robin.

"Ok, before another interruption, I will tell you guys who we are, we are-"

"I WANT COOKIES!" screamed Naver

"Dear lord...I guess you guys will never know, unless....."

10 minutes later...

"Ok any questions before I begin?" asked Yob tsaeb. Everyone nodded their head. It was really hard to considering they were strapped to a chair with their mouths taped shut. "We are your clones, we have come here to salvage your friendship. Obviously you are so sick of each other that you guys resorting to killing one another. However, we don't care. We just aren't leaving until you guys are friends again... and don't kill each other. You guys have to be normal for a week or else we aren't ever leaving. We will annoy the shitake mushrooms out of you. Therefore this is a punishment. Each clone will be with there opposite clone. For example, me with Beast Boy. For a week. Think you guys can handle it?" They nodded. "Well let me pass out this paper with the rules on it. Each and everyone of you will get this. If any of you violate one of these rules, you will be executed." everyone's eyes bulged out, except for Raven and Erifrats. "Heh heh heh, I'm just kidding! I just thought I should make a joke to liven things up a bit! No good huh? Well I tried..." Yob tsaeb started to pull out an overhead from the corner, pulled down the screen, and put a projector sheet with the rules one it on the overhead. "Now here are the rules, I believe everybody can read?" they nodded. "Well then read it for yourselves you lousy ingrates!" He got dirty looks from many of them. "Huh uhu heh, I was kidding again! Ummmm yeah" he said with sweat dripping off his for head. The rules read like this:

**Rules for the week**

1. No killing

2.Regular activities must be completed

3.Must stay with clone at all times (except the bathroom because that's just gross)

4.No randomness (that means you Naver!)

5. Must be friendly with other Titans by the end of the week

6. Must create amities with other groups(except suicidal cults, they'll brainwash you!)

7. Daily routines must be consulted with clone

8.No lying to clones

9. Must learn something from this experience (sorry for the corniness)

10. Must be friends by the end of this week or else you are stuck with clone forever

_More rules will be added if necessary._

"Well there you go. Now I will untie you and then the week will start. Your consequences will be devastating." YT (yob tsaeb) untied them then they went to go get pizza. But yeah, they were still arguing, complaining, and evil. This was gonna be a long week. How are they going to survive?

ok there you go the second chappy.the suicidal cult thing was an inside joke with a friend so freak out if it offended u in anyway. Read and review plz, do want u have to do in ur review(that means u can flame, suggest, and complain, or even complement me. WOW WHAT A SHOCKER! Thxs for reading this, I appreciate it, really I do. If u want me to read your story (about the titans) just put the name of it in ur review. Or email me the link if u want. And if u just want to email me or IM me go ahead. :) REVIEW NOW!


End file.
